Luigi
Luigi is the deuteragonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Luigi is Mario's twin brother and the greatest defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. He helps Mario rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and his army and defeat other villains making crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Luigi first appears in the movie before the series. Luigi rides in the plane with his brother, Mario and Yoshi. When the missile hits the plane, Luigi survives the crash while he's unconscious, and Stuart checks the site and calls backup to take them to the shelter. In the shelter, Luigi plays video games with Yoshi. At midnight, Sonic the Hedgehog saves Mario during the assasination, and both get Luigi and Yoshi from bed to escape. Bowser Jr. stops them and brings Lemmy Koopa as backup to fight the gang. When Sonic and Mario are knocked out, Luigi uses his powerful ability, "Fus ro Dah", to finish Jr., and Lemmy runs away. During the discussion, Yoshi gets an idea that his father is a wizard and lives on Yoshi's Island. Sonic tells them they're on the island after the plane crashed, and the gang go to Yoshi's house. The next day, they arrive at Yoshi's house and meet Yoshi's Father who helps them using the magic crystal to reveal the exit of Yoshi's Island. When the magic crystal sees what Bowser is up to, Stuart ambushes Mario from above, and Luigi fails to save his brother when he knocks out painfully. Mr. Yoshi beats up Stuart with his Kung Fu skills and demands him to leave. They see the dying Luigi who tells Mario that he didn't save him and dies. Mr. Yoshi checks his body and tells them that Luigi has a broken leg, not death. He calls Pink Yoshi to get medical attention by curing Luigi. After that, Yoshi carrys Luigi, and gang leave Yoshi's house. At the Px-41 lab, the Mario gang encounter Bowser who uses the PX-41 dart gun to turn his two minions into Evil Minions and escapes with the formula. Stuart attacks the gang while Tim carrys Mario to the cliff. Yoshi kills Stuart, and Luigi goes to save Mario when his leg appears to be fully cured. Tim throws Mario to the cliff, killing him. Luigi angrily throws Tim to the cliff of death and cries for his brother. Yoshi tells Luigi that he is the new leader of the team after Mario died, and Luigi will avenge his brother. When Luigi and the gang are trying to escape the lab, they give up until Mr. Yoshi appears in his transmission and warns them that his wife is captured by Bowser who makes an invasion with PX-41. After the transmission, Luigi and the gang take a vehicle to escape Arctic Circle and make a way to Bowser's Castle. When they arrive, Luigi and the gang make a diversion to past the guards and monsters, but Sonic accidentally blows up the cover. They run up to the tower and get cornered until they encounter Startroopa, Bowser's assassin. Luigi fights alone while Yoshi and Sonic jump off the tower. Luigi gets shot by Startroopa from behind and tackled in the monster pile. When Luigi is about to die, the reinforcements (by Mr. Yoshi) arrive to turn the monsters back into people, and Sonic hits Startroopa into a warp pipe. Luigi thanks Mr. Yoshi for the antidote in perfect timing. After turning all monsters into people, Luigi confronts Bowser who summons the rocket with Yoshi's mom as a dragon to launch for 15 minutes and shoots himself with the PX-41 gun to become a monster. Luigi gets thrown by Bowser to the window outside and battles Bowser and his assassins. During the final battle, Luigi gets seriously injured and refuses to join Bowser's side. When Bowser is going to finish him, Mario (faked his death) interrupts and saves Luigi. Mario kills the assassins and defeats Bowser. Yoshi blasts his mother back to normal with a jelly gun, and Mario gets her off the rocket before it launches to the target spot. Luigi and everyone celebrate victory, and Mario wants to get married tomorrow after the situation. At the wedding, Mario funnily marrys a Minion and gets kids from his horrible nightmare. Luigi calms his brother and proves to him that he is the uncle to the kids. When Mario happily embraces his kids as their father, Luigi gets confusion. After the party Luigi and the gang say goodbye to Sonic as he leaves and play video games at home. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Luigi appears in the sequel after the first one. When Luigi is playing the Xbox360, Baby Luigi complains he doesn't have a "Fus ro Dah" like his uncle. Luigi tells his nephew that he's too young to have that ability. After Luigi is having a conversation with his brother, Mario, about the story, he and everyone are having a party until the Koopalings ambush and kidnap Princess Peach. Luigi and the gang fail to save the princess and go into the pipe. After being separated, Luigi gets a phone call to his brother until the Minion Undercover gets behind him and prepares to kill him, but gets knocked out by Sonic the Hedgehog. When they reunited, he and Sonic interrogate the Minion about Bowser's plan. After the interrogation and Sonic's backstory, Luigi and Sonic save Yellow Toad from the two Koopalings, and Yellow Toad reveals his secret that there are Mushrooms as ingredients for the legendary Incredible Star before Bowser wants it and becomes so powerful. Luigi offers information in a phone call to Mario and Yoshi. Later on, Luigi and Sonic arrive at the execution and defeat the two Koopalings. The hostages from Mario's party are saved, and Luigi and Sonic find the yellow mushroom from Pain and Panic during the chase. Luigi and Sonic go out to save Yoshi in the End. Almost there to the portal, Luigi and Sonic survive the encounter with the Evil Minions and head inside the portal. In the End, Luigi defeat an Enderman and a giant version in an intense battle. When the Ender Dragon chases Yoshi, Luigi saves him and escapes into the portal with Yoshi and Sonic, but with the Dragon gets out of the portal as well. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and the gang make a battle strategy to defeat the Ender Dragon once and for all. During the battle, Luigi uses the knife to pin down the dragon, even with the pillow crushing him, and lets Mario to kill it. Mario destroys the dragon and later save princess from Bowser. During the reunion, Luigi and the gang leave Sonic and the babies back into the portal where they belong. After the farewell, Mario and Luigi got another emergency and go out to stop the crime, ending the film. Super Mario Bros. Luigi appears in the series as a deuteragonist. He helps his brother Mario save Princess Peach from Bowser and his forces in most episodes, and stop other villains committing crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi appears as a cowardly comic relief character through the entire series. Dimension Jam In this special, Luigi, Toad, and the Clone Troopers put the portal into the vault until Rayquaza attacks and steals the part. Mario defeats it and retrieve the part. Realizing the portal isn't too dangerous, they decide to activate the portal. When Sonic returns into their world, Luigi and his brother help Sonic to defeat Eggman and save the world, and they succeed all of it. Later at the end of the special, Luigi and everyone watch as Sonic returns to his homeworld and won't forget him once more. Video Appearances Trivia *For the first movie, Luigi took the main role by leading his team to stop Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom because of the title from the title. * Luigi is referred to Rigby from the episode ''In the House in Regular Show for egging the Wizard's House the way of how Luigi did the did same thing to Kamek. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Plumbers Category:Adults Category:Twins/Clones Category:Titular Characters Category:Comic Relief